hitori daka no senshi (lone soldier)
by Sailor Lilith
Summary: a forgotten senshi returns. more of the past is revealed. some of the senshi take a trip to the gundam world. *chapter 7 is up!!!* read, review! please?
1. Prologue

Hey all!! This is my first fic. Yeah!! And a crossover at that. He he. I've been reading fanfics for as long as I can remember and I finally decided I needed to write one. I've had this idea for a while now, but I just decided to post it. Hope you guys like it!

*How many years have passed? Tens, hundreds, thousands? All these years I have spent training, alone. I forget what it is like to have someone else to talk to, I don't even know if the others are alive anymore. I used to know so much. I remember once, I was fluent in every language known to man, over time that knowledge has faded, leaving only Tsuki-go, Nihon-go, and Ei-go. How time affects our minds. I know my fist language is dead, but to me, it is the only thing I have left still alive from my home. This life of lonliness is beginning to play with my mind. Chiykyuu has begun to show signs of life again, but that cannnot be. Unless, somehow, Serenity-sama did that with her final blast. She had the power, after all she made me what I am today, immortal. She gave me this curse of lonliness and depression, this life of despair; it only seems natural she could give love and life to others. If so, Serenity-hime could still be alive! This dark, desolate planet holds nothing for now, it is only a reminder of Beryl-sama's treachery. If Serenity-hime were down there, would she remember me? Would I be welcome? Could I possible have a chance at love and friendship? I must go anyway, even if she is not there. An evil force is slowly drawing nearer, if she and her court cannot be there to stop it, then that lively planet will be doomed. If the Princess and the Sailor Senshi cannot be there, than Sailorlilith will.* 

Hey! What do ya think, short, I know. Give me a break, it's only the prolouge. I know all you people are just gonna waiting at your computers just to get a chance to read more of what I write so that you can flood my mailbox (or review thingy . . . whatever) . He he . Me and my active imagination. Comments, I'll take them all – good and bad. I'm probably one of the only writers who prefers bad to good so flame me as much and as brutal as you can. I can take it. Well that's all. 


	2. Chapter 1:Meeting

Hi again!!! Well, it's been a while since I last updated (or first, however you want to think of it). I want to say thanx to all you who reviewed (britt and rose) and "You suck!!" to all those who didn't (everyone else). This is the first chapter of hitori daka no senshi. If any of you are wondering (which I doubt cause I only got two reviews and those happened to be from two of my best friends *sends evil glare at readers who don't review*), the title means the lone senshi (or something around that). I figure, she's been alone for a thousand years, she's gonna be lonely. Well, enough of my rambling, on with the show!! You know, I noticed I haven't done any disclaimers, I should, but I won't!!!! you can't make me!!!!! Ahhahahahahahahahhahahahhahaha *sailorlilith runs off into the sunset cackling like a mad woman* *evil looking lawyers holdings clubs and mallets are seen chasing after her* *a red robin in a kmart vest pops up* sorry bout that, she gets that way sometimes. Oh, by the way, my name is george. I may have to be your announcer some of the time, I think the lawyers got to her * sees beat up sailorlilith in a straight jacket screaming about rabid flying squirrels who like to eat frogs and pick on pigs* uh oh, she's talkin bout the squirrels again. Sorry, she gets that way sometimes, something about squirrels or something. I better check on her. Enjoy the show!!! *see george fly off into the fading sunset*

*Last time : If the Princess and the Sailor Senshi cannot be there, than Sailorlilith will.

~ 4 years later~

The busy streets of Juuban took no notice of the wandering teen. Although she did look a bit out of place, no one said a word. She was wearing a long, flowing, eggplant purple dress (it's a really deep purple that is really pretty) that hung off her shoulders slightly. The straps across her shoulders were composed of violet and lilac circles (think princess serenity's dress). She wore a choker violet that held a lilac crescent moon in the center. The dress's bodice was a lilac color( think a senshi unifom, it's where the white would be, but on a dress) and the dress itself went down to her knees, allowing you to make out the violet boots she was wearing. The most peculiar part of her appearance, though, wasn't her attire. She had a creamy, slightly pale complexion with pinkish-lilac eyes. Her hair was the same color of lilac as her dress and the weirdest part was that it looked completely natural. The style it was arranged in was also very peculiar. It went about an inch past her shoulder in the two strips that flowed down the side of her face (like how you would push your bangs to the side if they were too long and you didn't want to put the behind your ear — it's kinda hard to explain, just go with it) and the rest was pulled up into two odangos with four inch "puffs" of hair coming from the odangos to reach just above her shoulders. As people passed by her she looked to be in some kind of daze, looking as though she had just awoken.

Lilith looked around amazed. This Chikyuu was nothing like it had been in the Silver Millenium. Huge buildings littered what had once been lush forests. Of course,' she thought, it has been over one thousand years since I last visited Chikyuu.' Before she could think anymore on the subject, she was knocked down by a speeding blur.

"Oh my god! Are you alright??!! I didn't mean to hit you. Gomen nasai! Gomen, gomen." , said the "blur".

"I'm okay." I said. My head hurt and I was still confused.

"You must be new hear, everyone in this part of Juuban usually avoids the sidewalks at this time" she trailed off, a blush slowly creeping onto her face out of embarrasment.

"Yeah, I am" I said without looking up.

" Gomen. You're sure you're alright? By the way my name's Usagi." The blur, Usagi, held out her hand to me.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed for the offered hand of help. " My name is Lilith" I trailed off as I got my first good look at who knocked me down.

"Ren-chan!!!!!"*

he he!! Cliffie. Hope you aren't too mad. They let me out of the asylum, arent you so happy. *grins widely at audience* *audience looks sceptical* what?! You think I escaped or something?!! *looks a bit sheepish* he he, umm. I didn't? audience member: ahhhhh!!!! We're in the same room as an escaped lunatic!!! RUN!!!!!!! *audience runs for lives, two stay behind* what is it with my audiences always leaving me *sniff, sniff* *britt and rose look at each other and try to sneak away* what!!! You too!!! Well, fine! Be that way, see if I care!!! I don't need any of you, I'll take over the world all on my own!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. He he, just forget I said that k. *scary evil lawyer dudes arrive to the sceen with mental hospital workers and clubs and mallets* uh oh, gotta run. *runs away sreaming* george hear again, she'll be out in a good 6-8 weeks, 4 with good behavior, until then, read and review! Who knows she may update sooner if you review more. Don't worry, gundam wing will be added, um, soon? Until next time folks, cya!!!

Oh, ps — Review!!!!! Flame!!!! Anything!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2:Reunited

Hey everyone!!! How has everyone been this last week? Good? I hope so. I went to Whistler!! Yeah!! Snowboarding fun!!! This is the second chapter of my story and to all of you who have read the first two(prologue and 1st), I LOVE YOU!!!! To those of you who didn't, YOU SUCK!!! He he. Don't that just make you wanna read it cause you know you need my love * smiles at the readers like a kid on speed * Did I mention that you get a special prize if you read and review this?? Of course I didn't, CAUSE YOU DON'T!!!! Bwa ha ha ha!!! Now you want the prize right? Well it's all mine, he he he. Okay, enough of my rambling like an idiot, on with the show!! Oh, but first, Miko of da Shinigami, Chikyuu is Japanese for the earth. As for the Outers being in this, you just have to wait and see. He he. Okay, onto the show. For real this time!

*Last time: "Thanks." I said as I grabbed for the offered hand of help. " My name is Lilith" I trailed off as I got my first good look at who knocked me down.

"Ren-chan!!!!!" . . .

This time:

"Ren-chan!!!!!" I screamed as I tackled her with a gigantic hug. "Oh my God! Is that really you?!"

"Lily-chan?" She timidly asked as though she was afraid she was seeing things. "Is that really you?"

"Oh Ren-chan! Of course it is!! Who else is allowed to wear the odangos silly?" I said as I patted my little odangos.

"But, but how? I thought you were gone. The others were awakened, but you were no where to be found." She said with tears streaming down her face; somehow we were now both sitting on the floor. Seeing her tears made my own well up in my eyes; I haven't cried for nearly one thousand years. I was snapped out of my reverie by the sound of her speaking once again. "What happened to you, the last time I saw you, you looked exactly like you do know. You used to look older than me, but I'm 18 now and you look like you haven't aged a day over 15."

" I've been looking for you for over four years. When Selenity-sama sent you and the others here to Chikyuu, I was hit by the Ginzuishou's blast, but I wasn't sent here like everyone else. I stayed on the Moon and had to watch Selenity-sama die. It was horrible. I went back home to Lilith to mourn and die, but I never aged; I think the Ginzuishou caused that. I have been 15 years old for over a millennium. I stayed on Lilith until I felt an evil presence heading towards Chikyuu. That was four years ago."

"That's right when Beryl first attacked!!" She tried to continue, but I cut her off.

"What!!! Beryl-sama came back?! How?! What happenened? Oh, I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get here, I could have helped!"

"Woah, hold on! It's okay. We're all fine. Beryl's gone. I defeated her with the Ginzuishou. Don't worry." Usagi tried to explain what was happening but stopped suddenly when her watch/communicator started beeping wildly.*

That's all for now. I decided to stop here cause I have to go to my bass guitar lessons now and I wanted to post it before I left. If you're lucky and you all review and tell me how much you love me(or hate, I don't care which — I actually kinda prefer hate cause I get to know what's wrong with my writing, but love just makes me feel special) you might get another chapter tonight. Yeah!! Aren't you so excited?! No??!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!! That's it, I'm leaving!!

Oh, right, sorry bout that. I think someone slipped me something in my drink *glares at rose* *rose puts on innocent face while whistling and slowly backing away from glaring lilith*. That's alright I forgive them *smiles at rose who looks relieved* . Oh, and for all you who are confused as to who rose is, she goes under the penname Serena Rose and is my twin sister. J Go read her story Princesse D'Element. It's good. Also read my other story Why?. Okay, that's all for today folks. Cya next time.


	4. Chapter 3:Familiars

Hey all!! I got some advice from a friend telling me to hurry up and update or my readers would revolt against me and stop reading. You wouldn't do that to me now would you *gives puppy dog eyes to readers who look like they are just iching to give me a beating for not updating soon enough* okay. So maybe you would. Eh he he stay back, all of you!!! I've got your story, just stay back!! *readers just keeping creeping after terrified lilith* I said stay back!!! You won't get anymore if you don't *readers stop advancing but still look threatening* that's better. Since you've been so good, here's the story, enjoy, just don't kill me please!!! *runs away screaming after throwing papers in the face of readers*

Quick note — "" = talking ' = thinking : : = Mindspeaking** - Mindspeech is a Gift that is used between those with the gift and between bonded animals and their bondmates. In the case of this story, it is used between Senshi (I may change that later) and Lilith and her Familiers (you'll learn more later)

*Last time: "Woah, hold on! It's okay. We're all fine. Beryl's gone. I defeated her with the Ginzuishou. Don't worry." Usagi tried to explain what was happening but stopped suddenly when her watch/communicator started beeping wildly.

This time:

"Hai?!" Usagi said into the beeping communicator as she opened it.

"Odango Atama!!!" An angry voice, that sounded suspiciously like Mars, screeched from inside the device, "We called you over ten minutes ago!! We need your help and NOW!!!" The connection was cut off and a quiet static sound was the only thing left coming from the device that had just been yelling furiously at it's owner seconds before (it wasn't yelling but to a passerby that's what it would sound like).

"Kuso! They need my help, I forgot. I have to go!" With that she took off again at the same speed she had run into Lilith with."

"Wait! Let me help you!" I yelled trying to catch up with her. She couldn't hear me by then for she had gotten too far away. "Shimatta!! Just when I find her I loose her again." 

Lilith knelt down on the sidewalk, clasped her hands in prayer, and closed her eyes. To anyone on the street, this might have looked odd, but Lilith paid the strange looks no heed.

Lilith cast her senses to her home and called upon the power of the kagesuisho (shadow crystal, *deep, all-knowing voice* ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED) that appeared enclosed in her hands with a small lilac flash, "Amaranth, Iianthe*, your presence is required." A bright flash of lilac light came from the kageshuisho and as it died down two cats' appeared, one black with an amethyst shine and the other silver with an amethyst shine. Both had an amethyst crescent (in the real sense of the word, not upturned like Sailormoon's but sideways like you would see in the night sky) moon on their shoulder, the black's was on his left shoulder, the silver's on his right. "Dearhearts, I know I promised you rest, but this is of utmost importance."

:Say no more Little Flower," the black cat' said to Lilith in a slightly ancient (I don't know how to describe it) voice, "though rest is enjoyable, serving you is our duty and pleasure.: The cat' gave a small bow that made Lilith giggle at the sight of a cat' bowing.

:Yes Amaryllis (*again the all-knowing voice says* ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED), we could never rest knowing you were in need of our help. Now, what is you require of us Dearest?: The silver cat' spoke up with the same ancient accent.

"I have found Serenity-hime, but I lost her. I needed you here so that I could use my Gifts to find her." Lilith explained. She had the Gifts of Empathy, Healing, and Mage Talent, but they could only be used when her Familiers were in nonentity form (they live in the crystal when not in material form). Lilith streched out her Gift of Empathy to find Usagi's emotional signature (she can tell who a person is using her Gift, kind of like sensing ki).

"Found her. She is in trouble, her emotions are much stronger than normal. Thank you my Dearhearts but we must not waste time on reunions, Serenity-hime needs Sailorlilith now." Lilith closed her eyes and began to meditate, causing a lilac glow to surround her. The glow continued to get brighter until you couldn't see Lilith or the two cats' any longer. The energy surged and died in an instant and the three comrades were no longer there.*

*Amaranth and Iianthe are from a series of books, The Dragon Nimbus Series, by Irene Radford. I used the names and some other info about them (which you don't have yet) from the books. I didn't get her permission to use them and I don't own them in anyway (except the fact that the Amaranth in my story is different than hers).

**Mindspeech (and Gifts in general) belong to Mercedes Lackey from her series of books on Mages and Heralds. Other ideas I have will also partially come from her books and I would like to say that I have no permission to use (or expand on) them and I don't own anything that I may eventually use in my story.

Okay, that's all for tonight. I just wanted to get something out today so I made this kinda short. There will be more out tomorrow, I still have a lot more to type and this seemed an appropriate time to stop. If you ever get the chance, read some of Mercedes Lackey's books and some of Irene Radford's. If any of you are confused about the ' s around the word cat, you'll understand soon enough. All I will tell you now is that they aren't really cats. Another little note, an amaryllis is a white, purple, and pink or red lily-like flower. You should learn more about the name later, I think, I haven't written that far yet. Please review!! Go read serena rose's and brittaneia's stories. That's all, I'm tired, good night.


	5. Chapter 4:Youmas

Hey folks!! Do you know what time it is? *audience: it's tool time!!* um, no.. it's time for another episode of your favorite story — hitori daka no senshi!! *audience: oh oops. Umm, ya?* That's just great, you bunch of no good, lousy, yellow-bellied readers did I just stay that outloud.. hehe. Umm, sorry? *readers/audience glares at Lilith and begins to leave* No!! Don't leave!! I'm sorry okay? Good. Well since you're such a great audience, this chapter shall wait no longer. On to the show!!!

Oh yeah, ps — if you want a better explanation of Mindspeech and such go read serena rose's princesse d'element. She explained it a lot better than I did and you might get a better understanding reading hers. Read the rest of her story too. It's really good. That's all, now on to the show!

Pps — he he,oops. I just wanted to say thank you to all those who reviewed and I hope you keep reviewing with your input and ideas. I'm always open to suggestions. Okay, no you really can go on to the show. I'm not kidding this time. Bye.

*Last Time: The energy surged and died in an instant and the three comrades were no longer there.

This Time:

Lilith arrived in what appeared to be the local park.

Where is she?' Lilith though to herself, "Serenity-hime should be right around here."

"Gomen Mars-chan." A voice from behind a few bushes to Lilith's left said, "I got caught up with something really important. I didn't mean to be so late." Lilith crept quietly towards the voices, careful not to make any noise, and what she saw shocked her. Serenity-hime was dressed as a Sailor Senshi and fighting a youma! Or well, Sailormars actually.

"Calm down Mars-chan. I'm sure she has a perfectly acceptable reason for being so late to the fight." The timid, ever level-headed, blue haired Senshi of Ice — Mercury' she remembered — spoke up.

"Uh, guys, I'm sure Mercury-chan's right and all, but right now it's time to kick some youma ass!" A butch (Britt Britt J ) brown haired Senshi of Lightning — Jupiter' reminded the others.

"That's right! Leave the bickering until the youma's gone and we've already celebrated it!" A bubbly blonde haired Senshi of Love who could easily be mistaken for Serenity-hime, minus the big red bow, - Venus' — added.

Throughout the whole conversation the youma of the, whom Lilith was paying close attention to, was staring at the group confused at the new addition and beginning to get angry and annoyed with being ignored. She looked to be an animate but lacked the bracelets on her wrists. She was wearing what looked like a normal Senshi fuku, except that the whole outfit was black and she had a much lower cut chest-line than a normal senshi. Her red hair was up in curls and her long knife-like nails were painted blood red, the same color as her eyes (I'm not going to go into much detail cause she's just gonna die anyway so make up anything else you want).

Lilith could feel the youma's anger growing stronger by the second using her Emphatic Gift. Right as she was about to warn the quibbling (is that a word? My mom uses it when me and my sister fight. Oh well, it just means fighting) Senshi, the youma struck.

"Okay, so what are we going to do about little miss youma over" Sailormoon began to ask but never got the chance to finish as the youma sent an energy blast at her, smashing her back into and through three trees. The other Senshi were caught off guard and hit by the next attack the youma threw at them. Sailormoon wasn't getting up and the others were having trouble.

When Lilith watched Sailormoon get hit her rage began to build; her Emphatic abilities not helping in the least to calm her and actually emphasizing her emotions, making them stronger and more violent.

:Little Flower! Get a hold on yourself! You must not make a mistake and allow your emotions to blind you!: Iianthe Mindspoke to her but it did no good. Lilith was in a world of her own. She managed to keep her emotions relatively in check until she realized that Sailormoon wasn't getting up; that's when her rage exploded in a brilliant lilac light. When the light, which had gained everyone conscious' attention, died down the Senshi were surprised to find they were staring at a new (well, if you don't count the fact that she's been one for thousands of years, J ) Sailor Senshi; Sailorlilith.

( I was gonna stop here, but I decided to add a bit more for ya all, it just seemed a little too short to me. J )

"Lily?" A quiet, unbelieving whisper came from behind Sailorlilith — Saturn'. Her rage momentarilly forgotten, she quickly turned around to face the pale-faced Outer Senshi. "Lilith-sama it really is you!!" The youngest Senshi, that of Death, Rebirth, and Revolution, yelled out as she burst out crying and ran into the open arms of her princess, Lilith.

"Hai Saturn-chan. I've missed you dearly, but now is not the time nor the place for this reunion." She let go of the young child and returned to glaring at the youma, completely ignoring the strange looks she was receiving from the Inner Senshi and the relieved ones from the Outer Senshi.

"I am Sailorlilith, the Kage no Senshi (Soldier of Shadows). From a past long forgotten, a legend to some, I am the Hitoi daka no Senshi (lone soldier). I have no tolerance for evil like you. Omae o Korosu (I will kill you)." She spoke in a monotone, her rage returning, eyes murderously glinting in the sun. She stuck no pose after her speech and immediately leapt out into the field of battle. Coming out of their shock, the Inner Senshi helped the now revived Sailormoon onto her feet and watched the coming battle intently.

"You have hurt a member of my family, the last. Your death will be a torturously slow and painful one. You will suffer for your crimes against humanity and those who protect it. Lilith," A glow began to surround her body as she quietly uttered the last word, "Shadow," her right hand slowly began to raise above her head while a black fog' began to flow from her palm, "Enclosure!" She screamed while clenching her fist in front of her, making the fog' leave it's mistress and encircle the youma to create a dome around her.

"Let's see how much you enjoy pain when you are on the receiving end of it. Reduce!" The dome began to shrink in size and squeeze the life out of the helpless youma. Lilith looked on with no emotions apparent in her eyes. Just as the fog' was about to kill the youma, Lilith yelled, "Discharge!" As strangely as it appeared, with that word, the black fog' was no more.

"How does it feel, knowing you have seconds to live?" The youma stared at Sailorlilith and began to reply but was cut off by Lilith's next and last attack.

"Black Moon!" She yells as she whips her hands above her head and quickly pushes' them out in front of her as she screams, "Destructive Winds!" A violent gust of wind stikes out from behind her and completely annihilates the quivering youma.*

Well, how did you like it. Finally, some action. I promise the crossover will come soon, probably in the next chapter or two, sometime next week definitely. I don't have much to say right now, just read and review. I hope to get another chapter of Why? out soon, I just have to figure out where I want to go with it. Go read it and give me some ideas will ya? Okay, like always, go read serena rose's and britaneia's fics, they're good. That's all for now. Cya.


	6. Fuku Notes

Whoops guys he he I just realized that I haven't actually described Sailorlilith's Senshi fuku. I already did her princess gown, well, one of them, but I forgot to explain her fuku. Since it would be too hard to go back and describe it in the story, and redundant to explain it sometime later in the story, you get to learn about it here in my Author's notes. If you have any questions about her outfit, or anything about her in general, let me know by reviewing and I'll try to answer them(that is , if they don't spoil the story).

Sailorlilith's fuku:

Body: White

Skirt: normal senshi skirt but with flames — lilac flames on the bottom, violet flames in the middle, and a dark purple top(not actually flames).

Front Bow: lilac flames on the edges, violet solid connecting to broach described earlier (it's dark purple with and lilac upturned crescent moon in the middle)

Shoulder thing (you know, it's the thing that comes out of the bow and looks like a flap from the back on Sailormoon's fuku. It's the blue with white strips thing. I'm babbling, anyway): violet flames coming from bow and lilac bold.

Choker: dark purple with normal (like you'd see in the sky) lilac crescent moon in the middle.

Back Bow: all periwinkle, ends go down to ankles.

Gloves: go half up past the elbows. Lilac flames that reach up to the elbow starting at the hands, the rest is white. Upturned lilac crescent moons adorn each glove, one on each, right in the middle.

Boots: Flames work just like the gloves, same colors too. The flames reach about three inches above the ankle. The top of the boots form an upside down v', the top of which is just at the knee. An upturned lilac crescent moon rests on each of the boots just below the point.

Hair: exactly the same as it was before she transforms (bangs coming down to the side with hair up in odangos, the ends reaching her shoulders) except the odangos now have black spheres' on them (think the red things on Sailormoon's).

Tiara: none, she has her Lilith insignia instead (lilac upturned crescent moon)

Okay, I think that's about it. I hope you got all that and I didn't confuse you too much. I'll see if I can't get a couple pictures up soon. Read the story and review.


	7. Author's Notes

Hi everyone. How do you like my fic so far? I have another chapter just itching to be put up, but I want to know if anyone is actually reading it. It'll be put up tonight no matter what, but I'd like to hear from you guys first so REVIEW!!

Thanks all.

Sailor Lilith (Tsa)


	8. Chapter 5:Mistakes

Hey!!! Is anyone out there listening?? I'm gonna put this chapter up, even though I'm kinda pissed not many of ya (if there are any of ya) are reviewing. Luckily for all ya who don't review, I'm not writing to make you happy, only me. J I don't got much to say today, jut review, even if all you have to say is you absolutely despise me and are going to hire a hit man so you never have to read another chapter. J Next chapter or so and the actual crossing over will begin. Yahhh!! Okay, here's the story.

*Last Time: A violent gust of wind strikes out from behind her and completely annihilates the quivering youma.

This Time:

All that remained of the youma was a small pile of ashes. A small smirk appeared on Sailorlilith's face as she looked onto the smoldering remains. That smirk, however, was quickly erased as she set her gaze on the horrified Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen, who had arrived just in time to view the destruction. She de-transformed in a lilac light and as the light receded Lilith was standing there in her princess gown with her insignia glowing(lilac upturned crescent moon), a quirky grin on her face and a hand behind her head in a classic Goku pose.

"Gomen nasai minna. He he. I get kind of carried away when I henshin." She tried to explain with a quick laugh. It did nothing, though, to sooth the horror and disgust Sailormoon, her own cousin, looked at her with.

"Ththat was disgusting. How could you do something like that?" Sailormoon whispered in utter astonishment at her cousin's ruthless display dealing with the youma.

"What do you mean?" Lilith was no confused as hell. "I didn't do anything. All I did was destroy the youma while you and the others were down."

You you tortured her. You made her suffer." Sailormoon looked like she was on the verge of tears. Lilith couldn't understand where her pain and anger was coming from.

"She deserved it! Look what she did to you and the other Senshi!" She defended herself. She too was getting angry. :I haven't done anything Dearhearts. Have I? Why is she looking at me like I just killed her mother?!:

:I haven't the slightest idea Little Flower.: Amararanth replied.

:Nor do I Amaryllis. I saw nothing wrong with your punishment, but, that might not be how they do things here.: Iianthe offered but before Lilith could reply Sailormoon began talking again.

"She DESERVED it?!!" Sailormoon's voice was rising rapidly now. Lilith could feel the anger radiating off of her even through her Shields (mental blocks' that block out the unwanted emotions, or other things for other Gifts, of others).

What has made her so angry so quickly?' Little did Lilith know Sailormoon's answer would disturb even her.

"There was a HUMAN BEING in there!! She could have been healed but you KILLED her. You just KILLED an INNOCENT!!" By now Sailormoon had tears streaming down her face as she yelled thoughtlessly at Lilith.

Lilith's face had gone deathly pale and she was beginning to loose feeling in her body from shock. I killed an innocent? OhGod'

:It's wasn't your fault Little Flower.:

:You didn't know Amaryllis.:

"II didn't know. I thought she was like the youmas that attacked the Silver Millenium." The Outer Senshi finally decided to make an appearance to comfort the violently shaking Lilith-hime (she's in princess form remember).

"I don't care what you thought!! Youan INNOCENT!!!" The Inners were sending murderous glares at Lilith by now.

"I.. I'm sorry. I'lljust go." With that final statement she ran off, head hanging low, tears flowing freely behind her. Two cats', one silver, one black, were seen sprinting off after the fleeing princess.

Back to the Senshi:

"What the hell is your problem **Tsukino-san**?!" Sailoruranus shouted. Usagi's head snapped towards the dangerously mad Senshi of the Sky at the use of that name(it's very formal and can be used to emphasis anger in this case).

"Haruka-chan.." She started, suddenly placated by the other's anger.

"Don't EVEN start with me!" Sailoruranus cut in, "She said she was sorry! Where do you get off acting like towards her?! She's your cousin for God's sake!!"

Her anger returning, "She killed an innocent human Haruka-chan!"

"DON'T!! She didn't know!! And don't you EVER call me that again Serenity-**san**. You no longer have the right to call me Haruka-chan!!"

"Michiru-chan," Sailormoon pleaded with the normally calm Senshi of the Sea, "what's wrong with Haruka-chan?"

"She told you not to call her that." Sailorneptune said with a cool voice that was covering her anger. "For that matter, Serenity-**san**, you may no longer refer to me as Michiru-chan. You have lost that right as well because of your behavior. 

Sailormoon, all anger forgotten, looked upon the Outer Senshi as though they had just grown second heads.

"Hota" She started to ask the youngest Senshi but didn't continue as she received a glare that would freeze hell over.

"You are no longer the Serenity-hime we once knew. Our allegiance to you and yours is hereby revoked. You have forsaken your own cousin, our princess and queen (the Outers, not the Inners J ). As her sworn protectors, the Outer Senshi warn you — Cross our princess again and, Serenity-hime or no, we will not hesitate to kill you." The Senshi of the Underworld (she's the Senshi of Death okay, this is her realm, k? oh, just go with it) announced to the others' surprise. The Outers de-transformed in a flash of aquamarine, sandy yellow, and deep purple (almost black), and left without saying another word to those they had once fought side-by-side with.

So, how was it. Should I keep going? Give me some ideas. I think this is gonna be a Lilith/??? Fic (if you didn't understand, that meant that I don't know who). Send me your ideas. Also, who should Setsuna, Hotaru, Heero, Duo, and Wufei (and maybe Milliardo?) be with??? Haruka/Michiru and Quatre/Trowa are couples in this story whether you like it or not!!! I think they are both so cute. Don't worry, all they will do is hold hands, kiss (maybe), and say the love each other. If you can't handle that, skip over it. It should only last a couple words, it's not that hard. Okay, that's all. Oh, yeah, read serena rose's and britaneia's stories. K? well, that's all. Luv ya.


	9. Chapter 6:Leaving

Hi!! Wow, not a lot of reviews coming through lately. Luckily for any of you who have reviewed, I won't stop writing just because no one reviews. Although, the more reviews I get the faster I can promise to get new chapters out. I don't have much more to say so, read and have fun!!!

*Last Time: "You are no longer the Serenity-hime we once knew. Our allegiance to you and yours is hereby revoked. You have forsaken your own cousin, our princess and queen (the Outers, not the Inners J ). As her sworn protectors, the Outer Senshi warn you — Cross our princess again and, Serenity-hime or no, we will not hesitate to kill you." The Senshi of the Underworld (she's the Senshi of Death okay, this is her realm, k? oh, just go with it) announced to the others' surprise. The Outers de-transformed in a flash of aquamarine, sandy yellow, and deep purple (almost black), and left without saying another word to those they had once fought side-by-side with.

This Time:

Lilith ran for what seemed like hours. She was vaguely aware of her bond-animals (I may sometimes refer to them as familiars and guardians too) trying to communicate to her with Mindspeach, but she completely blocked them out. She kept running until she thought her legs were turning to jelly; even then she kept on running. She finally collapsed on a hill that appeared to be on the outskirts of town. With no more energy left to run, all she could do was stare blankly at the city she had just left behind. Her two bond-animals caustiously walked up to her still figure. Lilith turned her head, caught site of them, and burst into tears.

"I knew it was too good to be true. After living alone for so long, what right did I have to believe I would be accepted back into her life, anyone's life, so easily? I am destined to be alone forever. Everyone else has started their lives over here. Even the Outer Senshi were reborn here and look happy. They have even pledged their loyalty to her." Lilith cried, gathering up the two cats' in her arms and hugging them for dear life.

:Oh Little Flower. You are not at fault here. You knew not what you were doing. Do not blame yourself, it will only cause you further grief.: Amaranth Mindspoke as he licked her face in a kittenish attempt to comfort her.

:You were never meant to be alone Amaryllis. If anything, love and friendship are the only things you were ever destined for. Beryl coming was only an unfortunate roadblock in your path to happiness.: Iianthe reassured her the best he could.

"If only what you say were true. You saw what happened. The look of pure disgust and hatred on her face as she looked at me. She hates me. I shouldn't have come here. It was a mistake." Lilith couldn't continue. She burst into another round of tears.

"Now you know that's not true Chibihana-chan. (little flower)" A femininely masculine voice said from behind the crying girl.

Lilith's head whipped around at the sound of another voice and familiar nickname. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her protectors, the Outer Senshi (okay, if you haven't actually figured it out yet, the Outers were her Senshi and court in the Silver Millenium. Think about it, Moon gets four, Lilith gets four. It makes sense). She blinked once to make sure they were really there and then leaped into their arms with a mixture of joy and relief. Joy that they were there and relief that she wasn't alone, well, alone if you don't count Amaranth and Iianthe.

"We're happy to see you too hime-chan, but could you please let go, we're suffocating over here." The quiet, blur-faced, Hotaru squeaked out from inside Lilith's life crushing grasp.

"He he. Gomen." Lilith said, getting into that Goku pose again. No matter how different they were, it was obvious she was related to the bubbly blonde Serenity-hime. As suddenly as her happiness came it vanished, only to be replaced by a sullen look at the ground.

"What are you here for Outer Senshi?" She asked so coldly that it made the Outers wince. That was to be expected though, she thought they had abandoned her like her cousin had.

"We are here because we want to be, no reason more or less." Michiru said while reaching out a hand to her shoulder for comfort.

"You are our hime-chan. We will never leave you, for Serenity-hime or any other. Our lives are pledged to you." Hotaru once again spoke up, complete honesty shone in her voice.

Lilith giggled at the way Hotaru had said that. It wasn't every day a little Goddess of Death and Destruction would tell you, basically, her wish was your command.

"There's that smile I remember." Haruka said with a smile of her own. "I can't believe we let those traitors get away with hurting you like this." She said with a growl.

"Haruka-chan, you know they didn't mean it." Michiru calmed her. "Besides, she's okay now."

"I agree with Haruka-papa. If I ever see those bakayaro try to hurt you again hime-chan, they'll wish they never laid eyes on you." Hotaru said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Hotaru-chan!!! Watch your language young lady! Where did you learn such words?!" Michiru lectured as Haruka tried to slip out of her grasp unnoticed. Causing Lilith to start giggling again.

"Thank you for the offer, really, but I'm afraid I must decline."

"That was a promise, not an offer hime-chan, and I intend to keep it." Michiru was about to start yelling at Hotaru for threatening to kill people when Lilith began to speak again. Her voice was once more depressed.

"What am I going to do now. She's already showed me she doesn't want me anywhere near her."

"I believe I may have an answer." A mysterious voice said from behind her. Lilith turned around to be greeted with the sight of the Senshi of Time herself.

"Toki-mama!!(time mama, it's a nickname okay!)" Lilith yelled as she launched herself at the Senshi.

"Hai Kodomo (child, it will have more meaning later). It is good to see you again. I am so sorry for all the pain that has befallen you these past centuries. You don't know how hard it has been to watch you through the years and know, no matter how simple it would be to see you, I could not. Destiny forbade it." Pluto explained.

"I understand. Your duties are ones you can not put off, even for a mere second. Don't worry, I never held this against you. It's just so good to see you again."

"You always were so understanding. It is good to see you too. Now, about your future." Pluto began with that knowing voice all guardians of time grow to have (you know, all knowing type of voice, that is, if there were any other guardians of time. What would you expect from someone that controls time?)

"What am I going to do Toki-mama?" She started to cry again. The rest of the Outer Senshi watched the Time Senshi with anticipation.

"Would you and the others like to accompany me to another dimension?" She said with a smirk. "You could start a new life, where no one knows you or your past."

"Could I?" Pluto nodded. "Yeah!!!! Oh, please say you'll come with me. I couldn't bare to go alone." She pleaded as she turned back towards the other Outers.

"Of course!!" They all said at once. Lilith turned back to Sailorpluto.

"When can we leave."

"Now." Sailorpluto waved her staff and a black and green swirling portal appeared behind her. Pluto stepped through automatically. Lilith looked back at the Outers for reassurance, they smiled at her, and she walked through. She was quickly followed by Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka.

During the whole of their conversation, Amaranth and Iianthe watched forgotten from the ground. As the last of the Outer senshi walked through the portal they looked at each other.

:She'll finally be happy.: Amaranthe said to his brother.

:Yes, she's finally getting the chance she deserves.: Iianthe replied.

"Come on you two!" Lilith yelled at the cats' as she popped her head back through the portal.

:Coming!: They answered together. The two walked through the portal, which closed immediately once they were through it. That was the last time any of them set foot in that dimension.*

Well, how do you think it is so far? Give me some ideas bout where I should go from here. I'm a little confused as to where to go. Also, let me know what couples you want. That's all. Review!! Go read my other story Why? and serena rose's and britaneia's stories. Cya.


	10. Tsa's revelations

Hey everyone!! This isn't a new chapter, IT'S A REVELATION!!! Hehe. Anyway. I'm watching Slayers right now and they make reference to the Philosopher's Stone. HARRY POTTER PEOPLE!!!! Anyway, I thought that was weird and interesting. Oh, stop looking at me like I'm crazy, you know you're surprised too. Hehe. Okay, bye.


	11. Chapter 7:Lost

Hi!!!! Wow, only 9 reviews after how many chapters?? 6??? That's really kinda depressing. Well, to all of you who have reviewed and have been waiting oh so patiently for the latest chapter of my story, here it is. I've had a bit of a mental block with this story and an outpouring of ideas for my other story, Why?'. go check that out. I personally think that it's better than this one (or better written at least, this one is bout my fav character, it could never be surpassed in my mind:-) ). Hmm, where was I? Oh yeah. Thank you to those of you who reviewed and gave me input, I love you!!! Now, on with the show!!!

*Last Time: :Coming!: They answered together. The two walked through the portal, which closed immediately once they were through it. That was the last time any of them set foot in that dimension.

This Time:

"Toki-mama?" Lilith asked with concern from within the mists of the Time Gates. When she didn't receive an answer, she began to get worried.

"Toki-mama? Where are you?" Still no answer.

"Toki-mama!?!?!? Shi-chan?!?!? (it means death, take a wild guess) Kaze-chan?!?!?! (means wind) Umi-chan ?!?!?!(means ocean) Where is everyone?!?!" The purple-haired youth screamed out into the fog, tears fighting to be released from her eyes.

:Little Flower!! Calm down Dearest. We must have been separated from them somehow.: Amaranth tried to reason with the soon-to-be hysterical teenager.

:Do not fret Amaryllis. You've been in this situation before. You made it out before, you can do it again. Believe in yourself.: Iianthe coached.

Lilith looked down at the two cats' whom just announced themselves. Indeed, she did remember that time. She had been a mere 7 years old, the day her mother had died. She had been so distraught over loosing her mother, that she had wandered into the Time Gates alone in an attempt to find Pluto for comfort. She didn't realize that she wasn't supposed to be able to enter at all without the Senshi of Time by her side, but somehow she did. Regardless of how she got in, after wandering for what seemed like hours (who knows, she was in a place where time both exists and is nonexistant — confusing, ne?) she finally realized she was lost. Her two faithful Bond animals, luckily, had been at her side like always. They taught her to focus her energy on the Kagesuishu, which had just been passed onto her by her departing mother and Queen of the moon Lilith, Harmony. Somehow, by following a thin purple energy cord, she managed to find her way back to the Gates and a very angry Pluto. Lilith giggled at the memory. Pluto had been upset, relieved, surprised, and astonished all at once. Upset because she had gone in alone, relieved that she was still alive, surprised that she could have entered the Gates alone, and astonished that she had somehow managed to find her way out again. Ever since that day, Pluto had trained her on the usage of the Time Gates, knowing there was something extraordinary about little Lilith.

Well, they found out that she was to be the newest Sailor Senshi later on; one that was never foretold to exist. She had the powers of her protectors and those of her moon, Lilith; also her namesake. She became one the day the moons were attacked. She grimaced at that thought, even after thousands of years, the mere thought of that dreadful day made her shudder in anger and sorrow. Shaking her head, she was brought back to the present.

Lilith knelt down on the mists and clasped her hands in prayer, head bowed. Amaranth and Iianthe also joined her, stretching out their wings to join the three into a connected cirlce. (he he, yes wings. I never said they were cats, I just said they looked like them. I'll explain more what they are later, continue reading..)

"Kagesuishu, hear my plea. Lost in Time am I. I, the Kage no Senshi, am in need of your aid. Guide me towards the Gates of Time. Take me to the Toki no Senshi. As your master and friend I command and implore you, aid me in my quest!" Lilith spoke as a lilac glow emerged from her clasped hands and the Kagesuishu appeared, floating above her hands. Amaranth and Iianthe stayed still, heads bowed, wings resting together. At the end of her speech a purple light shot out of the crystal and the crystal was once again absorbed into Lilith's body.

"Well," she said as she stood up, "let's go find the others." And with that Lilith, Amaranthe, and Iianthe set off in the direction the purple light was indicating.*

Okay, I'm done for now. Sorry it's so short, but it's 12 in the afternoon and I haven't eaten all day, so I'm kinda hungry. Review please!! Okay, luv ya all!!


End file.
